Jurong Lake District
Jurong Lake District is a district of Singapore, planned as part of Urban Redevelopment Authority (URA)’s decentralisation efforts to bring more quality jobs, amenities, and recreational options closer to homes. The plans for the district have continued to evolve since the blueprint was first unveiled in the URA Master Plan 2007-08. It consists of three precincts, namely Jurong Gateway, Lakeside and Lakeside Gateway. It is in size and served by two major expressways and three MRT stations. It will be the Singapore's next central business district. Master Plan The Jurong Lake District Master Plan consist of nine components: * Detailed master plan for Lakeside Gateway, including strategies to seamlessly integrate the new precinct with Jurong Gateway, Lakeside, as well as the Teban Gardens and Pandan Gardens area to the south; * Strategies to shape a distinctive identity for Jurong Lake District; * Possible revisions to land uses of surrounding areas that will strengthen the position of Jurong Lake District as Singapore’s second CBD. Examples of these areas are Jurong West to the west, and Teban Gardens and Pandan Gardens to the south; * Car-lite and connectivity plans for Jurong Lake District and its surroundings. Examples include a comprehensive network of infrastructure and facilities catering to active mobility options (e.g. walking, cycling and Personal Mobility Devices) that links up to existing and future developments throughout the District; * Urban design guidelines, landscaping and public space strategies, and plans to create, improve, and integrate green and blue spaces; * Plans for the possible adaptive reuse of the former Jurong Town Hall and current Science Centre buildings, to strengthen the heritage memories of Jurong; * Plans for possible district-level infrastructure, utilities and urban systems. Examples include a district cooling system, common services tunnel, pneumatic refuse conveyance system, and urban logistics; * An underground space plan catering to different uses throughout the District. The objective is to optimise overall land use and improve pedestrian experience in underground spaces; and * Environmental sustainability strategies to mitigate the Urban Heat Island Effect and improve energy efficiency, resource usage, and overall thermal comfort throughout the District. Lakeside Spread over , residents and visitors can look forward to new parks, improved promenades, more water activities and numerous attractions blended in with the scenic lakeside setting. Attraction * Science Centre Singapore (future site) Entertainment * Lakeside Village Food & beverage * Lakeside Village Hospitality * Waterfront hotels Leisure * Jurong Lake Garden Central or JLG Central (integration of Chinese and Japanese Garden and progressively completed from 2020 onwards) * Jurong Lake Garden East or JLG East (progressively completed from 2020 onwards) * Jurong Lake Garden West or JLG West (formerly Jurong Lake Park and scheduled for completion in 2018) * Enhanced public park & promenade Retail * Lakeside Village Transportation * Chinese Garden MRT Station * Lakeside MRT Station Jurong Gateway Located around the Jurong East MRT Station, the Jurong Gateway will be developed into a vibrant commercial hub; the biggest outside the Central Business District. Attraction * Science Centre Singapore (existing site) Business * Vision Exchange Employment agency * Devan Nair Institute for Employment and Employability (opened in 2014) Healthcare * Ng Teng Fong General Hospital (opened in 2014) * Jurong Community Hospital (opened in 2015) Hospitality * Genting Hotel Jurong Residential * J Gateway Retail * JCube (opened in 2012) * Westgate (opened in 2013) * Jem (opened in 2013) * J-Link (opened in 2014) * Big Box (opened in 2014) Transportation * Jurong East MRT Station * Future Integrated Transport Hub (ITH) (Jurong East Bus Interchange) * Jurong Region Line Lakeside Gateway Lakeside Gateway is a mixed-use business precinct and home to the future terminus of the Kuala Lumpur-Singapore High Speed Rail. On 11 July 2016, Urban Redevelopment Authority (URA) announced the Request For Proposal (RFP) for Lakeside Gateway. Transportation * Kuala Lumpur-Singapore High Speed Rail References External links * Category:Jurong East Category:West Region, Singapore